The Trace of Venom
by TheeWhoLivesInTheWorldOfDreams
Summary: The venom never fully left. Bella might not be a vampire but she isn't human either. She's both?
1. Prologe

**I really hope this story will be a success. It is only my first story so please be kind. I came up with this plot when I was 11. Now I am 12 so hope you like it. **

Prologue:

The fire was spreading through my veins. I couldn't think of anything but the pain as it spread through my body. I didn't even think what was happening outside my hell, but I knew what was happening Edward was probably fighting James for me.

But I couldn't even worry for him all I thought about was the pain making it triple. I could hear my tortured screams ringing in my head giving me a migraine.

Then all of a second I could feel my life blood being drained from me; I didn't care. I wouldn't care if I died as long as this pain goes away.

Slowly the pain crept away slowly only leaving a tiny numb tingling pain. I could feel myself slipping into nothing, I liked this nothing it was calm, serene. I didn't know how long I was out only that I woke up with a now familiar beeping sound.

I survived, and was now I was in a hospital. Great.


	2. Laurent

Chapter 1 – Laurent

As I kept on walking up the uneven ground, the feeling over my body was getting worse. For a while now a strange feeling over my body had been building up. I guessed it was because of… him. I winced. Both Jacob, my best friend and the man that I refused to think of had something in common.

They both grabbed my heart then through it in the dirt and didn't pause to stamp on it. That's when I decided I wasn't going to willow on any of them anymore I was a strong and didn't need them; I would stop hanging after... him. And I wouldn't forgive Jacob. Ever.

During my little rant going on inside my head the gaping hole in my chest seemed to reattach itself. All this time all I needed to do was let go and forget instead of holding on to that little bit of hope I didn't even realises I was holding.

I kept walking forward trying to find the meadow even though I was no longer desperate to hear his voice. I just wanted to know that I achieved finding it. I will admit that it was going to be hard with Jacob not here with me. I pushed through some ferns and looked into the meadow; it was dead just like he was to me.

The grass was overgrown and brown making the perfectly rounded meadow look like a bomb had gone off killing everything. I walked in and took everything in.

'Well at least I found it' I thought to myself. Just as I was turning to go I heard a twig snap; I snapped my head to look right into Laurent's eyes.

"Ah!" I explained.

"Hello Bella, I didn't expect to see you here. Victoria will be pleased to find you." While he was talking my anger boiled, and what the hell did he mean Victoria will be pleased? "I just visited the Cullen's the scent was old. Did they leave without you, Unprotected?" He seemed to look pleased at this fact.

"Yes they did. Edward is no longer my mate. He left me here while he and his family left me. I guess he wanted to stop pretending to love me. I was a game to him, I see that now. And what do you mean Victoria will be pleased?" I demanded the last question. What could Victoria possible want to do with me?

"Oh, well you see, Edward killed James Victoria's mate and she isn't very happy about it. She wants revenge, but to kill Edward means he suffers no pain. Kill you he suffers the same pain Victoria suffered. But seeing as your precious Edward left you I might as well quenched my thirst with your mouth-watering blood."

He stalked forward while his eyes turned pitch black. I wasn't afraid, no I was angry I got in a defensive crouch. Laurent laughed at me while muttering about weak humans. I didn't want to be a weak human I wanted to be a strong invincible vampire that could kill Laurent and Victoria; someone that could live forever.

Suddenly I fell to the ground shivering in pain; the fire was even worse than when James bit me in the Ballet Studio. I didn't even get time to scream before it vanished and my heart stopped. It was like one second I was perfectly fine then the next my veins were on fire.

I opened my eyes and saw everything including Laurent frozen from shock. I could even smell the scents in the air. I knew what I had become and I didn't pause to take that in my advantage I leapt at Laurent gracefully and at the speed of light. I saw everything as I leapt; I took in the smell, the sound and the feel of my surrounding's. I landed on a shocked Laurent and didn't pause to rip his head off. He fell to the ground.

Only then did I realise what I had done. I had killed a person, even if it was a person that was about to kill me. That lead me to wonder how I turned into a Vampire without being bitten. Was it Laurent's hidden power? No he looked to surprised, it wasn't him. Then I remembered what it felt like when Edward sucked the venom out. '_leaving a tiny numb tingling pain' _It wasn't completely gone some venom lingered in my veins from that day. So when I wanted it to take affect it did.

I figured out what happened in all but two seconds. But then I started thinking of all the knowledge I knew of Newborn Vampires, '_they had to be watched, they were uncontrollable, kill an entire city easily' _Suddenly the truth came to me I was a newborn Vampire I could do all those things.I wouldn't be able to go back to Charlie my dad I could easily kill him. I wouldn't allow that to happen. I wasn't so sure of becoming a Vampire anymore.

Somehow I would be human again that or run away deep into the forest where it was impossible for humans to get to. I could try and let the venom run out of my body or, or I don't know.

Or, I thought to myself, I could do the opposite of what I did to become a Vampire. I focused all my attention on retracting the venom from my veins. I slowly felt the venom sinking into the outside rims of where my blood should go. I could feel what was happening now that I had the senses of an immortal. My venom switched with blood and I could feel my features slightly change back to my plain human self. My thirst that I only just noticed I had slipped away. In reality it took around two seconds for the change to complete but it felt like at least five.


	3. The Wolves

Chapter 2 – The Wolves

I was now lying on the ground next to a headless Laurent. I slowly backed away and was about to leave this life changing meadow when five large wolves walked into the meadow growling. They were placed in a V formation. The first one was midnight black and was as big as an average sized horse it's eyes completely focused on Laurent's dead form. If it was possible I swear that wolf had a shocked crossed with frightened expression on its face. The rest of the wolves spread out behind the first. The red coloured one stood less than a foot away from me yet I wasn't scared I knew I could easily kill this wolf if it attacked me but I didn't need to worry because each of them looked a Laurent with the same expression as the first a mixture of shock and fright.

They seemed to get over there shock because they all looked at me then Laurent again I took this time to turn and tried to run out of the meadow silently. It didn't work apparently I was still as clumsy as ever. I tripped over twice as I tried to get out of there. The wolves caught me trying to escape and whipped their heads around to look at me. I froze on the spot looking up at them. It seemed as though they were having a silent conversation with each other. Can horse sized wolves do that? The black one turned and walked into the forest looking very graceful. The rest kept starring at me not even moving an inch. I kept my eyes locked on the space the mutated wolf disappeared to.

Not one second later Sam Uley came out in a pair of cut off shorts. Why the hell is Sam Uley in this meadow? Well great now my option of using my new found power to save my life was out. If I did I would jump Sam quickly to suck his blood. Well Dang.

"Bella, I know this is hard to understand but I am a Werewolf; you saw me before" I cut him off "You're the black mutated wolf?" I think I have dealt with way to much today, first my heart heals itself, I nearly get killed by Laurent, I turn into a Vampire, somehow turn back into human, nearly get attacked by a pack of mutated wolves then find out Werewolves exist. Sam was looking at me expectantly so I nodded for him to continue.

"So this is my pack; Jared, Paul, Embry and Jake." He pointed each of them out. Apparently my Ex Best friend/Sun was the one closest to me. He gave me a big wolfy smile. His tail was even wagging. I now knew why he had been avoiding me but I still wasn't going to forgive him. "Our enemy is the Vampires we kill them if they come on our land" I gulped they were here to kill me; even Jake. "We had been trying to kill this one and a red head leach for a while then we show up and you are standing next to a beheaded bloodsucker. Did you have anything to do with this Bella?" So they didn't know I was also a 'bloodsucker' as they called them. But if I wasn't careful they could easily find out.

Sam said they kill Vampires why didn't they kill the Cullen's then I remembered something Embry had said to me that first time on the beach. He said _'The Cullen's don't come here'_ so if they didn't come on their land and didn't kill anyone they weren't a problem. Even though I had figured the Cullen issue out I had to sidetrack Sam off me. "Why didn't you kill the Cullen's then?" I questioned him. Jacob wolf looked at me in pure shook then I realised I could never say there name around him.

Opps; I wrapped my arms around my stomach and made a horrible grimace. It seemed to convince Jacob that it still hurt to say my ex second families name. I really didn't need to dig myself a deeper hole than I already had. Sam didn't notice my fake pain and started to explain.

"We have a treaty with them, if they don't bite a human, come on our land or tell anyone about us then we don't attack. Break those rules we declare war. Ephrium Black made that treaty 50 years ago. The last time the Cullen's where here." I winced dramatically when he said 'Cullen's'. "Do you have any other questions?" I was about to answer when he cut me off. "Good, now did you see what happened?" I scowled at him and answered confidently. "Yes I did." I didn't do anything wrong and I wouldn't be a problem I am going to stay human the rest of my life. Well that was what I was going to tell him anyway.

Jacob knew I couldn't lie to save my life so he just gapped at me. As did the rest. The annoying man that stood in front of me started stuttering, I could hardly make out the sentence. "H..H..How…Du…Do….You,….I…mean…are you…human?" It was quite amusing to see a grown man stutter I had to bite my lip to keep from giggling, that was a first.

I started to tell him my story from when James bit me to now. At the end of my story Jacob Wolf was growling so badly, that every one of the Werewolves and to focus on trying to get him to calm down. So I turned and left quickly when all of them weren't looking. I knew I couldn't go back to Charlie's as much as I wanted to I knew I couldn't. I was different now and I could not pretend otherwise.


	4. Packing Up My Old Life

Chapter 3 – Packing Up My Old Life

It took me two hours to get back to my truck since I didn't want to risk smelling a human in my Vampire form. I had to walk a few meters then check if I was still going the right way on the compass and that took twice the time of walking those few meters. Once I got in my old truck I drove home hoping that Charlie wasn't home. I didn't know what I would say to him if he was there. Luckily when I pulled into the driveway there wasn't a police car sitting in it.

I pulled the keys out of the ignition and jumped out of the car slamming the door. I walked up to the front door, pulled out my key and opened the door. I carefully went up the stairs since I now knew I still had my worst trait. I quickly pilled all my clothes from my wardrobe out and into an overnight bag. I was crying the whole time I didn't want to have to do this but I knew there was no other choice. I whipped my tears away and continued to pack my bathroom essentials and some food for myself until I was far enough away from civilisation to return to my Vampire side.

Luckily I had enough money to last me awhile from working at the Newton's Sporting Goods during the last year. I would survive human for a few months then I could live my newborn years out then live the way the Cullen's do. Go to High School again and again until I find my true mate and live the rest of my existence with them. Yeah that's what I'll do.

I quickly wrote a letter to Charlie.

Dad,

I know I don't say it much but I love you with all my heart and you have been an amazing father even if we were separated.

Don't think it's your fault that I am choosing to leave.

I just think some separation from the reminder of…Him would be good.

I will be fine I have some money.

Love you forever.

Bella

P.S. Don't try and look for me I am not going to do anything stupid, I will have a normal life.

Okay I knew the last part was a lie but the rest was the utter truth he was an amazing dad and I loved him very much. I will never forget him. By the time I had finished my letter I was crying so hard I was struggling for a breath.

After I got control of my crying I locked the house up and walked outside into the spitting ran. I looked back at the house trying to burn it into my memory. At the moment I couldn't think of anything good about the situation but I tried to look on the bright side. Since I could live forever I was certain to find my mate.

That was a defiant bright side. But it might take centuries for me to be happy. So I started day dreaming about him. I wonder what he will look like. What will he be like? Is he even alive yet? Then I decided I wasn't going to wait for my mate to find me I was going to dedicate my life to finding him.


	5. The Trip

Chapter 4 – The Trip

As I sat in a manky motel room that I was staying the night in. I thought about if I had made the right decision. I had just finished listened to the news on an ancient T.V. there was already a search going on all over the country for me. I would have to be careful so I don't get caught and dragged home. It took everything I had to not rush back into Charlie's arms and apologise continuously. I would if I didn't know it was for his own good. With that thought I drifted off to sleep in some hideous scratchy old sheets.

When I woke in the morning I had a moment of where am I until the previous day came back to me. I quickly did my morning routine which included a shower, change of clothes then a quick granola bar for breakfast. I repacked everything in my bag then walked out the door with one quick glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table. I was going good; out of the motel by 7:00.

By 7:15 I was on the road again. This was going to be a very boring trip. I turned the music up and sang along to whatever songs came on even if a hated them or didn't know the words. This lasted an hour before I couldn't take listening to my screechy voice any longer. I knew there was a reason I didn't sing.

I drove down the same freeway for hours until I had to go to a stop for a 'human moment'. After a whole day of travelling I was now somewhere in Tennessee there was lots of land here so I decided that here would be a good place to spend my first years as a vampire. Hardly any humans would come this far into nothing and if one did I could just retract the venom. Hopefully. I didn't actually know if I could turn back into a vampire. What if a just dreamt the whole thing? Now I was panicking. I was now sitting in my truck on the side of the road in the dead smack middle of nowhere. What was worse was I didn't have a phone on me and my truck needed service otherwise it wouldn't get to the next town.

Why did I have to do this? I asked myself and another round of tears started up. I cried for hours until I felt my stomach rumble and turn. I didn't wait a second to grab an apple out of the bag next to me. I was starving; I hadn't eaten anything but a granola bar all day. I took a bite through the plastic like skin and into the juicy crunchy apple I loved so much. Needless to say, that was gone before you could say; actually around five sentences. But that was still pretty quick. The sun was now going down so I hopped in the backseat of the truck for my hopefully last sleep if it wasn't all a dream.

"_Charlie don't." I yelled out but he didn't seem to hear me. I was just flouting looking at him scared to move a mussel in case he decided to jump. I just watched him standing there for what seemed like hours until he took a deap breath and whispered. "I love you, Bells" Before he jumped off the cliff. "CHARLIE!" I yelled._

I then woke up panting. That dream was the most horrifying dream I have ever experienced. Even worse than the one in the forest I was so used to having every night. Much worse; watching my own father kill himself for me was the hardest dream to have to watch I think I could ever have.

'Well what a great night's sleep' was my conclusion. I got out of the car and looked around. There was lots of bush here, the complete opposite of forks. I walked into the forest giving one last look at my beat up old truck. I walked 10m then concentrated on feeling the venom that lingered in my veins. I pulled at it. Nothing. Why didn't it work? Ah I could kick something, but no I would just hurt myself much worse than the tree. See if it did work I could easily crush that tree into splinters.

Then I felt the pain. Of my blood switching for venom, myself stretching and becoming more inhumanly beautiful. I didn't scream this time because I was expecting it but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

I opened my eyes and jumped to my feet. Hey it worked. I'm not crazy. The difference of being human compared to being a Vampire was still surprising. But really it was the same as last time.

The only difference was this time I could feel the dry aching in the back of my throat. It was the feeling you have when you have slept with your mouth open all night, that keep swallowing to try and get some moisture down your through so the annoying dry thirst would go away.

Okay so what did I know? I need think like a Vampire and wish to be a Vampire to become a Vampire. I also knew I needed to hunt. With that thought I ran into the woods.


End file.
